deadmazefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Gameplay
Dead Maze là game sinh tồn chém zombies và khám phá các vùng đất! Mỗi vùng sẽ có đặc điểm khác nhau bạn sẽ tìm được những vật phẩm có thể dùng cho việc đánh zombies hoặc tái chế lấy nguyên liệu. Bạn có thể tìm được hướng dẫn cho người chơi mới tại diễn đàn chính thức tại đây. Thông tin cơ bản Điều đầu tiên bạn phải hoàn thành chuỗi nhiệm vụ chính và phần thưởng sẽ là rất nhiều kinh nghiệm và mở khóa những vùng đất mới. Cơ chế lên cấp của Dead Maze rất khác, bạn chỉ phải tốn 5000 XP cho mỗi cấp, chỉ số kinh nghiệm cần thiết để tăng cấp sẽ giữ nguyên ở mốc 5000 XP. Người chơi có 3 chỉ số cần lưu ý là: Nghỉ ngơi, Nước và Thực phẩm. Nghỉ ngơi bị trừ đi khi bạn nhặt vật phẩm và chỉ hồi lại khi bạn ngồi cạnh đống lửa. Nước bị trừ khi đánh nhau và sử dụng kĩ năng hồi máu và thực phẩm bị trừ khi bạn Hồi phục, bạn có thể phục hồi Nước và Thực phẩm khi ăn hoặc uống. Khi chỉ số Nước và Thực phẩm càng thấp thì chỉ số cơ bản của người chơi sẽ giảm theo. Có một điều bạn cần lưu ý đó là khi chỉ số máu của bạn về = 0 sẽ có 2 trường hợp xảy ra. + Đủ chỉ số Nước và Thực phẩm: Bạn sẽ thấy xuất hiện bản chọn cùng với thời gian đếm ngược Từ 5:00. Nếu bạn còn đủ Nước và thực phẩm bạn có thể chọn hồi phục và tiếp tục (-40 Nước và -40 Thực phẩm), các con zombie đứng gần sẽ bị văng xa ra chừa chỗ cho bạn chạy thoát thân. Người chơi khác cũng có thể cứu bạn. Điều này chỉ xảy ra khi bạn đủ 2 chỉ số Nước và thực phẩm cần thiết. + Không đủ chỉ số Nước và Thực phẩm: Nếu bạn không tự hồi phục được và không có ai hồi phục cho bạn, bạn sẽ trở về Trại của mình và nơi bạn chết lần cuối sẽ rớt lại Ba lô và xuất hiện một cái đầu lâu ở map bạn chết. Bạn có thể nhặt lại toàn bộ vật phẩm nếu bạn tìm lại được ba lô của mình. Tuy nhiên nếu bạn chết lần 2 trước khi lấy lại ba lô, một ba lô mới sẽ rớt ra xóa đi ba lô cũ củ bạn đồng nghĩa với việc xóa toàn bộ vật phẩm mà bạn chết lần trước. Finding Items Once you have at least progressed far enough in the quest to unlock your camp, you should start keeping an eye out for salvageable items (items that are not or ) that can be turned into resources you need. Some items you find on the map will always be unsalvageable (although even poor items can be used as weapons in a pinch). The trick is to find areas where items are typically in average+ quality (anything outside and not in a container will often be poor). Also items found in containers (such as boxes, trash, shelves, desks, lockers, etc) are less predicable than items found on the map, but are often the sources of some of the best items (other than maybe items dropped by infecteds or from secret passage crates). Combat Combat involves knowing two things; when to reposition/flee and when to stand your ground. When fighting a large group of infecteds, it's important to not let yourself get surrounded, and equally important to keep track of what infecteds are currently focused on you. As you fight, you will gain experience. However, you will not earn this experience until you visit a campfire strong enough to have at least 1 slot for eating or drinking. If you die and have to respawn, you will lose any experience not turned in. While it may seem a good idea to do so as often as possible, having experience counts towards increasing your threat level, and while that makes infecteds more dangerous, it also earns you bonus experience as well as increases the odds of finding more items (both s drops and when searching containers). If infecteds are starting to surround you, you should find an open area and sprint / dodge towards it. Once in the clear, heal / eat and figure out if the fight is to hard for you. If it is, you have a few choices: *Flee - You can't win all your battles, and in any survival game it's important to remember to stay alive. *Dash through - while risky, if you see a less populated area of the mob, you can dash through it, healing / making a shield as you go. It's often wise to only do this if you can revive. *Wait - stay out of their range, and once they lose interest and wander around, either fighting them in a smaller group or sprint through. *Call / Wait for backup - Groups can make all the difference If an infected notices you and is close by to other infecteds, they will also notice you as a group. This can be used to your advantage as if an infected notices you but does not engage in combat with you for over half a minute, it will lose interest and walk away; for a short time, they will not notice you again unless you get within striking distance and will also have moved away from their previous location. If the group is to big to fight you can sprint around them and into the area you wanted, or can pick off the retreating infecteds without worrying about the others coming at you. Camp Your camp is a safe place you can improve and prepare for your next adventure.